General of the Air Force
by SanctuaryObsessed
Summary: Samantha Carter is pleasently surprised when she is promoted to go down in history, but how will this effect her life and her relationships . . . especially her relationship with Maj. Gen. Jack Oneill. K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing . . . All GAF information is true.**

Large security teams stood to the side of the large military conference. Military officers of all branches were gathering around the room, the president was mingling in the crowd as well, hence why there was so much protection around the building.

There was a group that stood out the most in the crowd, mostly because of the large dark skinned man with a gold symbol on his forehead. A man with glasses and a muscular build while looking nerdy at the same time stood by him and in between them stood the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen in an Air Force uniform with 4 shiny General stars on each shoulder and rows of different colour medals and plagues covered her chest. This was surprising considering she was very young.

Every few minutes the blonde glanced around, assessing the situation, scanning for any threats, it looked as though it was second nature to the woman.

The dark skinned man stared at a figure for a moment before murmuring something softly, that made the young woman smile and the other man chuckle. An older man, in his sixty's most likely approached the group.

"General Hammond" The blonde smiled, saluting him back, "It's lovely to see you again, sir"

"I don't think I'm sir to you anymore, Gen. Carter" The older man replied, "Teal'c, Dr Jackson" He nodded to the others.

"How you been, General" Dr Jackson asked.

"Fine, thank you, Daniel" Hammond replied, "How's the SGC been running?"

"Catastrophically, actually" Gen. Carter replied, "But we're all still alive"

"It's lovely to see you, Samantha" General Hammond smiled, "I can remember all those years ago when you were just a little girl, now your just like you father, Gen. Carter, he'd be very proud"

Carter chuckled, "Thank you, General" She smiled, "I can remember when I was little, you brought me my first astronaut doll and I went nuts, I was screaming 'thank you, Uncle Georgie' at the top of my lungs"

"That sounds just like you, Carter" Another man came up behind him, he saluted her with a lopsided smile, he was always dressed in Air Force blues with two stars on each shoulder informing everyone that he was a Major General.

She saluted him back with a dazzlingly smile, "Hello, sir"

"Hey Carter" He smiled back, "General Samantha Carter, I hear"

"Yes sir" She replied.

"Actually, I believe I should be calling you, ma'am considering you are now 2 ranks over your former superior officer" He smirked, "Congrats, Carter, I wasn't here for the last two"

"No problem, Gen. Oneill" She smiled, "Being head of Home World Security will do that to you"

This General Oneill seemed to just notice that the other 3 men were standing around her, "Teal'c buddy" He smiled and grasped the man in a Warriors hand shake and then turned to Daniel, "Danny Boy, good to see you" He shook his hand and pulled him into a one armed hug, "How you been, General?" He looked over at Hammond as they split.

"Well, thanks Jack" Hammond replied.

"That's good to hear" Jack replied, clapping his hands together, "I believe that President Hayes will be making his announcement soon"

"You know what it is, sir, don't you?"

"No sirs, Carter and yes I do" He smirked.

Carter shook her head and turned as President Hayes took the stage to the left of where they were standing, Camera crews were being set up and turned on, "Good evening everyone" He smiled, "Tonight it is my honour to welcome you to a historical event. This event only having happened once in the past and I am honoured to promote General Samantha Carter to GAF, A General of the Air Force, the highest rank possible in the military" He smiled down at the young blonde who was staring up at him, frozen.

She came to her senses a second late when Jack touched her elbow softly. She glanced back at him and then walked up to the stage quickly.

Henry Hayes smiled at her and shook her hand before pulling her into a small hug, "Maj. Gen. Oneill, get up here"

Jack jogged up to the stage quickly and stood beside Samantha as President Hayes turned back to the mic, "This rank has only been awarded to one person in the past and that was GAF Henry H. Arnold on the 21st December 1944. Gen. Carter here has shown amazing qualities and many counts of self-sacrifice in the face of the enemy. 12 short years ago, Gen. Carter was a Captain joined into a much classified command and she has come all this way, through thick and thin and hundreds of battles. She's even blown up a sun" He said in a joking manner but Sam or Jack didn't laugh, it seemed like he was being serious, "She has fought against many enemies and defeated them all with wise thinking and quick wits, she has been an invaluable part of our life and the protection of our planet. Gen. Carter is the world foremost expert in the field of both experimental and theoretical Astrophysics and will continue to be for a long time I hope. So I would like to give a very large thanks to GAF Samantha Elizabeth-Rae Carter of the Air Force" He looked back at Carter who was beaming, her eyes looking slightly wet but never showing her true emotions.

Everyone in the hall broke out into applause and Samantha stood up to the microphone to speak as the President moved away, "Thank you" She smiled, "I definitely didn't expect this evening to turn out how it did and excuse my unprepared speech. I can't express in words how much this means to me, or how much this will change my life but I can't wait to see what happens. I would like to give my very special thanks to Maj. Gen. Jack Oneill who was my Commanding Officer for 9 years" She glanced back at Jack with a smile, "And Dr Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and retired Maj. Gen. George Hammond." She stared down at them fondly, "Without them I couldn't have become the woman or Air Force officer I am today, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them. I would also like to include Dr Janet Frasier, who was killed on a mission trying to save someone else's life. I can't thank her enough for how many times she pulled my ass out of the deep end and saved my life. I would also like to include my father, Gen. Jacob Carter of the Air Force who died 4 years ago; I think he would have been proud. Thank you to everyone that's made this possible for me, all the amazing people I've met along the way and President Hayes for giving me this opportunity to serve my country" She smiled and stepped back.

President Hayes stepped forward, "Maj. Gen. Oneill had the fabulous idea of who the 10 stars that would form the pentagon symbolizing her General of the Air Force status. One star each shoulder of his own stars as he has decided to retire as of this nights close. Retired Gen. George Hammond has also offered two of his stars to be formed into the pentagon and we have given Carter her own two stairs and the final stars will come from her father's General stars" Jack handed the president a long velvet box and the president opened it, inside were a set of stars, each insignia was made of 5 stars in a circle to form a pentagon.

Sam stepped forward and the president turned to face her, handing the box back to Oneill, "Raise you right hand and repeat after me" He said.

Sam raised her right hand, keeping her eyes level.

"I, insert name, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic" Hayes said the oath.

"I, Samantha Carter, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic" She repeated.

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithful discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God" Hayes concluded.

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithful discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God" Carter repeated.

"You may lower your right hand" President Hayes nodded.

She stood to attention and saluted him before turning to the crowd and saluting them as well.

President Hayes took one of the GAF star pentagons and Jack took the other standing on either side of her, they removed her 8 General stars from her shoulders and placed them in the box before replacing them with the shiny new Pentagons.

"Congratulations, GAF Samantha Elizabeth-Rae Carter" President Hayes smiled and saluted her.

"Thank you, sir" She saluted him back again.

"Congrats, Carter" Jack murmured as they both stood back as the President started to say a few words.

"Thank you, sir" She smiled.

"I'm definitely not a sir anymore" Jack glanced at him, "Ma'am"

She chuckled, "This is going to change my life a lot isn't it?"

Jack stared at her softly for a moment, "Yer, Carter it is"

**I hope you liked it. This is all fact, everything about GAF and Henry Arnolds is true, I spent a very long time collecting all the information needed for the story so I hope you like. This story WILL be continued, I have several other chapters in mind because I just ****_love _****showing Sam off, because she and Amanda Tapping are just so awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like. **

Carter walked around the conference room with her new glistening GAF Stars, everyone had been congratulating her and shaking her hand, she was getting sick of being stuck in a room full of people; she swore there wasn't a single window open in the entire building.

"You look like you want to get out of here?" A young man around her age walked up to her in a fresh black suit.

"Yes" She sighed; "To many people for my liking" She glanced over the crowd, looking for any sign of threats.

He grabbed two long flutes off a passing waiters tray and offered her one, "I'm Robin Perry"

"Carter" She replied, taking a flute.

"Oh, I know" He smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

She kept her drink in front of her, even in the heat of the night; she wasn't going to drink it because there was something wrong with this man.

"So how are you feeling about all this being for you?" He asked gesturing around to the crowd and the impressive décor.

"I don't think I'm worth going through all that trouble" She replied, "I just want to get out of here, I don't like crowds"

"Hey, I know this awesome place just down the road" He smiled, charmingly, blue eyes twinkling.

She smiled, edgily, "No thank you but the president has requested I stay for the duration of the evening" She lied.

He grabbed her upper arm tightly, "Come with me" He growled.

She glanced down at his hand on her arm and grasped his wrist with her free hand and squeezed, pulling it off and wrapping it around his back; he yelped in pain and started shouting over his shoulder as security escorted him out.

"Are you alright, Samantha?" The president asked, approaching her.

"I'm fine, Mr President" Carter glanced back at him, "But I would kindly like to make my leave"

"Of course Special General Carter" He replied.

She smiled and saluted him.

"Goodnight, sir" She said as she walked away.

Sam sighed for the probably the 10th time as she arrived back at her hotel in D.C.

She shrugged out of her blue jacket and sat on the end of her bed, running her fingers over the stars on the shoulders. She laid it down beside her and pulled off her heels and rubbed her feet, she'd have combat boots any day but no heels.

She sat on her bed for a couple of minutes before going to have a shower to change into some short shorts sweats and one of Jack's old Air Force academy T-shirt that he had left at her house and she had officially donned it her PJ's.

She sat on her bed and picked off all the medals and her name tag off her jacket and sent it out for dry cleaning, she safely tucked them into a velvet pouch and tucked them in her bag, she then climbed into the soft bed and flicked off the lamp on her bedside table and laid in the dark, her mind to alert to do anything but stare into the darkness.

She jumped slightly as her phone went off; she threw her hand out in the darkness and looked at the bright screen. Jack's handsome face lit up the screen, she quickly pressed Answer.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey, Carter" Jack replied, "Sorry I called you so late"

"That's fine, sir" She smiled.

He huffed at the 'sir' part but didn't say anything, knowing that Carter got the message.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just sitting in my apartment" He replied, "I left not long after you did" She could hear his smirk, "And I was going through all my clothes wondering what happened to my Academy T-Shirt?"

"Your academy T-shirt?" She sat up and flicked on the lamp and glanced down at her shirt.

"Yes" He drew out his words, "I believe that the last time I wore it, it was at your place"

"But it's _my _shirt" She pouted, her voice taking a high pitched whine.

"I believe it has my name on the back" He replied.

"Does not!" She pulled it over her head to look at the back, "Ok, shh"

He was silent for a moment, "Are you wearing it?"

Sam blushed and was silent for a few moments like he had, "It's just so comfy" She murmured.

He chuckled, "I know, I used to wear it every night"

Sam smiled, "Sorry, sir" She settled back into her pillows and clicked off the lamp. They talked for hours and when Jack yawned as the first signs of light started to show in the sky Sam smiled, "A bit tired there, General?" She asked, resisting the urge to yawn herself.

"Lil' bit" He replied, "I'm already enjoying my retirement a little too much I reckon"

She smiled, "Good night, Jack"

He paused, "You called me Jack"

She regretted the slip of her tongue, "I'm sorry"

"No, I like it" He replied, "Night"

"Night" She smiled.

He hung up and she lowered her phone and squealed like a teenager, Oneill had let her call him Jack! She then realized how weird that sounded. She glanced at the clock and chuckled, she'd been talking to Jack for 5 hours.

**Hope you like it, the third chapter coming soon. I know that most don't like the fact that Sam had a higher rank than Jack just by the comments got on the first chapter. But my reason for that is because Jack has been sitting in an office job for the past couple of years and Sam had been out in the field fighting battles and kicking ass. She has also been commanding the SGC and the operation at Area 51, she is head of SG1 and over sees everything that goes on in Atlantis. I know that the GAF insigina is reversed for War Time but I'm getting to that part, if you would be patient, thank you. So for anyone that commented on that, I'm so sorry for thinking outside the box. And thank you for the positive comments as well, I love you all xoxoxox. Byeeee . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I just want to give a shout out to all the positive comments I've gotten, I love you all, thanks! For those who didn't understand the 'Robin situation' it was to show Sam how risky it's going to be now that she is a General of the Air Force. Thanks.**

Sam groaned as her alarm went off, she glanced at her clock as she slapped her hand over the phone to turn it off. She sat up slowly and assessed her hotel room scanning for threats; her encounter with Robin had made her come to the very fast conclusion that her new promotion was going to be dangerous.

She climbed out of bed and once again slipped into her dress blues after having a shower, she was to see the president before she left for Colorado Springs, when she finally got to retreat into the cold depths of Cheyenne Mountain.

She quickly attached all her badges and medals onto the chest and shoulders of her newly dry cleaned jacket. She quickly scraped a brush through her hair and packed her bag, she was so used to packing in her life that it came naturally.

Sam locked up her apartment and threw her USAF duffel over her shoulder and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, she gave a relieved smile as she found it empty and climbed in pressing the lobby button.

She climbed out of the elevator and approached the desk, "I'm ready to check out" She smiled at the man behind the counter.

"Thank you" He took her key card and glanced out the window, "Watch yourself Special General Carter, you were on the morning news, and everyone's going crazy about your promotion"

Sam frowned and glanced out the windows, "I hate attention" She murmured and spotted a man with camera across the street.

The manager, Kevin, smiled, "I thought military officers were all about the attention"

Sam smiled, "Stereotypical" She replied, "Thank you, Mr"

"No problem" He smiled, "You Limo is here" He nodded to the black limo with USA flags fluttering on the bonnet.

"Thank you" She smiled and approached the door, a man dressed in a black suit opened the door for her and led her to the car, in seconds; Sam was surrounded by people and press, shoving microphones in her face and shouting questions.

The guard ushered her into the car and slammed the door shut and climbed into the front seat. Sam sighed and nestled against the soft leather of the seats. She chucked her bag down and straightened her jacket and badges.

She looked up as the door opened and someone climbed in, "Jack" She smiled.

"Hey, Carter" He smiled, taking the seat beside her, "How's life?"

"Not well"

"Yer, I saw you on the news before coming out of your hotel" He smiled, "So your leaving today, eh?"

"Yep" She replied, "Back to Stargate Command"

He smirked, "That's great, Carter"

She frowned; he was creating small talk, "Are you ok, Sir?"

"Retired, Carter" He murmured.

"Jack?" She pushed.

"Just going to the White House to finalise my retirement and some other things" He replied.

Sam frowned but changed the topic, "Sir, I've been wondering how I came to get the rank of General of The Air Force before you or General Hammond, you both contributed more than me in the war against the Goa'uld?" (A/N- I told you I would get to it!)

She actually made him look uncomfortable, "I requested you be given the post when I retired, as a final goodbye present to you"

She stared at him shocked, "You . . . you did?"

He nodded and tugged at the hem of his shirt, "George agreed with me and the president had already been considering it"

"Woh" She murmured.

"Yer" He whispered.

**Thanks for the positive reviews. Also I may have made a mistake on the first chapter concerning the amount of stars Jack and Sam had before the promotion and retirement, thank you **_**StargateFFWriter**_** for pointing that out, I will fix that as soon as possible. Also **_**dcarson, **_**I know that this story isn't exactly air tight with the facts used, but I'm a Junior in High School and Australian, they don't exactly teach **_**US **_**Military ranks in my SOSE classes, **_**sorry. **_

**But thank you for the support (if there is any) I love you all xoxoxox.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

Sam glanced over a Jack; the limo had been silent for a couple of minutes, "What are you going to do now that you're retired?"

"Going back to the Cabin in Minnesota" He replied, tugging at the button on his flannel button down, "Fishing everyday" He smiled.

"Just what you've always wanted" She replied with a sad smile. She couldn't explain in words how much she had missed him while he was in DC, she didn't know how she would handle him being buried away in the woods, all by himself.

"I'm just missing one thing" He murmured.

She looked up from her hands in surprise, "But that's what you've always said you wanted"

"Said" He replied, "But I never really explained what I wanted in detail"

"That being?" She asked.

He glanced up as the door opened, "Our stop" He climbed out of the limo, quickly and Sam followed, leaving her bag behind.

She quickly set her hat on her head expertly and walked beside him up the stairs flashing her dog tags just as he did. They went through security getting their personal guns taken off of them.

"Why are you still wearing them?" She asked as they made their way up to the President's office.

He shrugged, "I did when I was retired last time"

She fell silent and focused on the walk. A guard opened the door for them to enter as they approached the President's office.

"Special General Carter, Jack" President Hayes smiled as they entered.

"Mr President" They replied together.

"Now, if you don't mind Jack, I would like to address General Carter first before I get to you, we have more pressing matters to attend to"

"Not at all" Jack smirked and took a seat on one of the couches, making himself at home.

Hayes smiled at his familiar attitude and turned back to Sam who saluted him with a knowing smile, "Now, General Carter" Hayes smiled, "Please take a seat"

Sam nodded and sat beside Jack, Hayes sat across for them, "Bourbon?" He asked, pouring himself a glass.

"Nope" Jack replied and Hayes turned to Carter.

"I'm on duty, sir" She replied.

He nodded and took a sip of his own drink, "Now, General Carter, I have been alerted that a new enemy has been detected?"

Sam nodded in confirmation, "Yes, sir. They've taken advantage of the power vacuum left behind by the Goa'uld and the Ori"

"Continue"

"They call themselves the Araisen's **(A-ray-sion's)** and they've showed that they were past enemies of the Ori and the Ancients, they're technology are very advanced beyond that of the Goa'uld and the Asgard, in fact they seem to have gather technology for each race we've encountered before" Sam wasn't never good at explaining anything that wasn't Astrophysics or Stargate related, she normally left the explanations of what the enemies were like to the biologist's.

"Have we made any progress on fighting these new adversaries?" Hayes asked.

"Well, because we now their technology so well from the past that I believe we have a 2 in 10 chance of defeating them, I mean we've had luck in the past but their soldiers seem to actually have the ability to take over many planets in a matter of hardly months"

"Meaning?"

"They're the biggest threat Earth has ever faced" Sam replied.

**Hey, hope you liked this chapter and I know that it was a little short but I'm working on a lot right now, but guess what, it's a weekend! So I'm going to write my next chapter now which I don't really know what to write about though :) thanks for the support, I hope you guys are liking it, and yes there will be Jack/Sam-ness in the next chapter, ahh!**

**Love you guys heaps xoxox!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The president soaked in all the news about the new adversary of Earth, Sam explained in great detail on everything she knew about the people.

There was a knock on the door and the Presidents secretary entered, "There's a call for you Special General Carter on line 3"

"Thank you, Chelsea" Hayes smiled and gestured for Sam to use his phone, she quickly picked up the phone.

"Carter" She answered, "Walter . . . Yes" She frowned, "Thank you, Walter, I'll be back as soon I can" She set the phone back into its place.

"Something wrong at the SGC, Carter?" Jack asked.

Sam frowned, "The Araisens have declared war on Earth"

-/-

Sam and Jack walked back down to the Limo again and slid in.

"So you're going back into the field?" Jack asked.

She nodded, "I don't know why, President Hayes seems to believe I'll be valuable in the field as well as back here, I'll become head of SG1 again"

He smiled, "Well, I don't know how well you manage running the SGC but your good at handling your own team"

She smiled, "Thank you, sir" She fidgeted, biting her lip and tugging at her jacket.

"Nervous to get back?" He asked.

She nodded, "I can't imagine was rumours are going around base now that the Araisens have declared war"

Jack chuckled, "You're good at your job, Carter"

She laughed, "Sometimes I don't believe that"

He laughed as well, "Imagine how I felt"

She smiled at him, "I'm glad I had you as a commanding officer" She had always liked Jack's ability to transform a tense conversation to an amusing one.

"Well, it was a pain in the ass for me"

Sam stared at him hurt, confusion written across her face.

Jack smiled at her cute little look.

"Not because of you" He smiled, "Because I couldn't do this"

He cupped her face with his hand and placed a soft, comfortable kiss on her surprised lips. He slid closer to her as the kiss intensified as the shock started to wear off and she realised what was happening.

They broke apart, their breath laboured.

"Exactly, why I hated being your CO" He whispered, marvelling how beautiful her blue eyes were.

A small smile graced her lips as she gazed at him, she couldn't believe that he had just kissed her, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as thought about it. She leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss again, deepening it so their tongues battled against each other. Jack wove his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Epppp! Sam, Jack, Sam, Jack, Sam, Jack, Sam, JACK! I hope you liked it, thank you for all the awesome comments, I love all you guys, you are so awesome!**

**Mmkbrook: You'll have to keep reading to find out that one ;)**

**Thanks for all the support, love you xoxoxox.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it. **

**-]**

Sam was crushed when Jack had to leave the limo, promising that they would continue to talk and he would drop into the base when he returned to Colorado Springs the next day. Sam sat in the Limo as it continued on to the Military Air Field in which she would catch a ride back to the Base.

-]

Sam entered Cheyenne Mountain still dressed in her Dress Blues and carrying her duffel. She walked quickly up to her office were Walter was sorting files.

"Afternoon, Walter." She smiled as she dropped her bag.

"Afternoon, _Special_ General Carter." He smiled.

She chuckled, "Please, no special at the start of that sentence."

"The SG teams are waiting for you in the briefing room." Walter smirked.

"Thank you" She turned to the other door and opened it and chuckled as streamers and half of the SG Crew shouted "Congrats!"

She smiled, clapping her hands together in front of her face, "Awww, you guys."

They laughed and all stood to attention mockingly, saluting her.

She laughed again, stood to attention and saluted them back, "Thank you."

-]

The party lasted well into the night; Sam retreated into her office at 11 to finish some un-touched paper work and to read some mission reports.

After signing off her last piece of paperwork about the lunch menu, she grabbed her duffel and ventured down to the women's locker room to have a quick shower and wash her hair before retreating to her quarters, lying in the familiar room in the soft white sheets.

She thought back on the last couple of days and sighed, closing her eyes as a rush of images and emotions flashed through her. The legendary promotion, Robin Perry, Jack, the declaration of war against the Tau'ri, Jack, Jack, Jack.

She rubbed her hands against her eyes and sighed, there was too much to think about, not to mention she had the SGC to run as well as being head of the Flagships team now the Araisens had announced their wishes.

There was only a certain amount a pressure you could put on a person; and Sam was starting to crack.

**-]**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner but I thought I had when I hadn't. Thank you for the support xoxoxoxox Love yous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, my parents have split custody and I left my laptop at my mother house **

**Hope you like.**

Sam walked through the SGC in her BDU's, officers and airmen saluting her as she passed. She nodded to each of them, a smile plastered on her face, one of confidence in what was going to commence further on in the day.

Sam has her first mission back on SG1 at 1300 hours and is incredibly excited to get back out into the field but by knowing how powerful the Araisens are, she is in for a challenge.

"Hey, Sam!" A voice called out from behind her.

She smiled at Cam as he caught up to her, "Good morning."

"Yer, you are coming on the mission with us this afternoon, aren't you?" He asked, falling into step beside her.

She nodded, "The president wanted me back in the field as soon as possible."

"Guess I don't have a team anymore." He smirked.

"I'm not taking over your team, Cam." She sighed, "I hardly want that but it's under the presidents orders, you knew that right?"

He nodded, "I was just teasing ya."

She nodded back, "Can I talk to you later, Cam?" She asked, "I have a briefing with SG5."

"Course, I gotta go find Daniel." He nodded, "Cya."

She smiled as he jogged away again, probably hoping to find Daniel with Vala so he could give them the news.

Sam walked into her office after her 0900 briefing to find her phone ringing, she picked it up quickly and answered.

"Gen-" She cut herself off just in time, "Special General Carter."

"Hellooooo." A cheeky voice sounded.

"Hello, Jack." Sam beamed.

"Sam."

"Jack."

"Sam."

"Jack."

"Sam."

"Why are we doing this?" She asked.

"I like hearing you say my name." He admitted as moment later.

She beamed and chuckled, "Likewise."

"I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner tonight." Jack said after a moment of silence.

Sam beamed, "How about tomorrow, I have my first field mission today and if it goes south I don't want to leave you hanging."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "Tomorrow is awesome, I'll pick you up at 7?"

She smiled, "Of course, this is excellent."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Jack."

"Cya."

**Short, I know but I have curfew **** and I always seem to right an hour before it.**

**Lots of love xoxoxox. Keep the wonderful reviews coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait and such short chapters. I always seem to write to close to when I go to bed :/ and I rush myself. Although it is holidays, so yay! Best thing when you're on holidays to go is listen to music and read Fanfiction!**

Sam stood in the Control room, overseeing the dial of the Stargate. She was also giving firm instructions to recall her if anything happened to Earth or any SG teams.

Walter nodded, taking everything in as he called out the chevrons, "Chevron 7, locked."

"Thanks, Walter." Sam smiled and jogged down the stairs and into the Gate room. Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Cam were standing there bickering about the next hockey game.

"Ready, Sam?" Daniel asked.

She smiled, excited, "It's been so long, I'm so happy."

"Good to have you back, Sam." Vala smiled as they walked up the ramp.

"Good to be back." She smiled.

Vala smiled and wrapped a arm around her, "So tell me about you and the now retired General."

Sam chuckled, "How did I know you knew about that."

"I was outside your office when he called you."

Sam laughed as they walked through the Event Horizon.

They scouted the landscape looking for any sign that the Araisens had been here. The Araisens like the Goa'uld and Ori, had foot soldiers known as Senna's, they were highly trained in hand to hand combat but weren't as good using weaponry, something Earth had above them.

"Col. Mitchell, Gen. Carter, over here." Teal'c called.

They rushed over to him, "These are the boot prints of the Araisens."

"There wasn't any civilisation on this planet." Cam stated.

"Yes, but it looks like the rumours that the Araisens were setting up camp here is true," Sam said, "We should go back to the gate and have a UAV fly over to establish the position of this base camp."

"Agreed," Cam murmured and grabbed his walkie, "Jackson, Vala meet us back at the gate."

"Ok, why?" Daniel replied.

"Araisen tracks, we think they have set up camp here."

"Ok, gate it is."

Sam, Cam and Teal'c ducked as the sound of an Araisen weapon was fired. They turned to see a fleet of Senna's running towards them.

"Let's go." Sam murmured.

"Agreed."

They made a run for, alerting Daniel to dial the gate and send through the signal before the got there.

Senna's were most likely humans under their armour, though Earth wasn't sure, intelligence from the Tok'ra said that they were but it still hadn't been proved to the SGC. Senna wore head to toe armour that looked like a bunch of bones moulded to fit their size and shape. The only thing that was on every suit of armour was the spine that ran up the back; this was a soft spot on the Senna's much the Jaffa's pouch was to them. There was an assortment of Araisens weapons, the most common being hand crafted knives that could zero in on a target quicker that any Earth weapon, also, like the Goa'uld and Ori they had staffs and could fling blades and lasers extremely fast.

Sam grabbed Cam's arm as he got half of a laser that flew past them. She draped his arm across her shoulders and kept him walking, only faltering slightly when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She nodded for Daniel and Vala to jump through the gate as they drew closer.

Teal'c helped her push Cam through the gate and then herself. He was last through the gate before the Iris shut behind them.

"Get a med team down here!" She shouted, lowering Cam to the ground.

"Sam, you have a knife in your side." Daniel stated.

Sam glanced at her hip and nearly hit the floor herself in surprise, "Crap, I didn't even see it." She grabbed the handle and pulled it out.

"At least now we have a new weapon to study." She gasped, covering her side with her hand, "Damn it, Daniel, you shouldn't have told me it happened; now it hurts."

SG1 laughed, even Cam who was clutching his arm on the ramp. Med team quickly carted them off to the infirmary.

Sam smiled as Dr Lam put a bandage over the stitches in her side, "You're very lucky, General Carter, that it didn't hit any of your vital organs."

Sam smiled, "I'm always lucky with those things."

"That you are." Carolyn smiled, "You're free to go but no heavy lifting or strain on that side of your body, I suggest paperwork would be the best thing for you right now."

Sam chuckled, sitting up and pulling her shirt down, "And I've got plenty of that and now a mission report to do."

Carolyn smiled, "Have fun."

Sam smiled, "Thanks."

**Thanks for the reviews. You know I read a story not long ago that was threatening not to put up anymore chapters unless she/he got reviews, it was quite funny. I might start doing that *evil cackle*hehe.**

**Thanks for the support and reviews, love ya xoxoxox.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like – I don't own anything.**

Sam showered nervously, being careful of her stitches. She towel dried her hair quickly and got dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress. It had a sweet heart bodice and reached just above her knees, it had a lave cover over the soft silk of the dress. She pulled on some 3inch heels and walked out into her study, she glanced at the clock, she had 30 minutes left.

She sighed and turned on her computer, shuffling through her emails. She smiled as she saw an email from Cassie, it read:

_Dear Sammie,_

_Congrats on your promotion, I'm so happy for you even if it means I will get to spend less time with you _

_I've decided I want to spend some time with you before you become too consumed in your new work. I hope it's ok if I come down for a couple of days, you don't have leave anytime soon do you?_

_How are Uncle Jack and SG1?_

_Love ya, 3_

_Cass._

Sam smiled and typed back;

_Dear Cassie,_

_That would be great, I'd love to have you here, I have a long weekend off next weekend, can you make it?_

_SG1 is fine, everything is running very smoothly. As for Jack, things are going great, he's been living in his Cabin in Minnesota and he seems really happy. I'm just about to go with him for Dinner._

Sam glanced up as she heard Jack's truck and quickly finished the email,

_He's here, I have to go. _

_Come down when you can, can't wait. _

_Love you, xoxox_

_Sam._

She sent the email and jumped up as she heard a knock on the door, "Coming." She called.

Her smile brightened as she opened the door to see Jack standing there in jeans and a black dress shirt.

"Hello." He smiled back.

"Hi." She smiled.

"You look outstanding." He smiled, his eyes travelling the length of her body.

"Thanks." She blushed.

He smiled and held out his hand, "You ready?"

She nodded, taking his hand and shutting the door behind her.

She smiled as he opened the door of his truck open and waited for her to get in before closing it behind her and walking around the other side.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said cryptically.

She smiled at his antics and the cab fell silent as they drove into town.

**Hope you liked it, I have the next 3 or so chapters planned out and ready to write, so they should probably be up really soon. I'm very excited about this story and I hope you are all enjoying it.**

**Thanks, love you all, xoxox.**

**M.**


End file.
